Fenrir
Fenrir, known as Snowdrift in Japan, is the first boss in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, fought on B5F (Staring Down the Roar) along with his pack. This beast resembles a tiger (in Etrian Odyssey), with a white pelt and two enormous, ice-cold fangs, which have claimed the lives of many explorers. His roar is terrifying to hear, rendering most weaker explorers unable to act in fear. When faced in combat he is a fierce opponent, and worse yet, he is backed up by his pack, which will soon join their leader if given the opportunity. Fenrir (Etrian Odyssey) Once you step inside Fenrir's lair, you'll be greeted by a horrifying sight: Fenrir, sitting in the center of the room, with 7 FOEs scattered around the room. These FOEs are actually Skolls, a more powerful variation of the Wolf enemy. Once you start the fight with Fenrir, they will start walking towards your position. If you take too long, they will join the battle. However, any remaining FOEs on the map will disappear once you kill Fenrir; Skolls that you are fighting at that time still need to be killed. Before facing Fenrir, kill both Skolls sitting in the corners of the room. Those will join the boss fight very quickly if left alone. After that, don't start the fight yet. Stay exactly 2 steps away from Fenrir, and then step back. If done correctly, Fenrir will turn red and will start chasing you. Then, lure it into one of the corners and finally start the boss fight. Be careful though, because getting too close to Fenrir will end in it stepping forward once and instantly starting the fight, making it much easier for the FOEs to join. It will open with a normal attack, and will continue using normal attacks and Coldfang randomly until its HP is below 50%, at which point it will mostly use Coldfang with a small chance of it using Roar. If all allies have terror status, it will go back to using normal attacks or Coldfang. For defense, having both Defender and Immunize is highly recommended. Try to restore these one turn before they expire, so you won't have to face the risk of taking an attack undefended. If you keep both active, its attacks won't trouble you, If you only have one of those, its attacks will still do some damage, so keep an eye on the party's HP. Since you probably have no means of reviving characters at this point, keeping everyone alive is a must. However, don't be overly defensive, as the Skolls are constantly coming towards you. On the offensive side, Alchemists are your best choice here. Their fire / flame skill, if leveled high enough, can do around 100-150 damage per attack. A Landsknecht with Blazer will add a good amount of damage as well. If you have good equipment, you will be doing close to 250 damage per turn on him, which is more than enough to win. A Dark Hunter with Gag will disable both of its skills. Survivalists with Multi-Hit '''can help, but the damage won't be very high. Troubadours with both '''Blaze and Bravery can help boost the damage. Skills: * Coldfang '(Uses Head): Deals high Ice-elemental damage to a single party member. * '''Roar '(Uses Head): Has the chance to inflict Fear onto the entire party. Drops * '''Huge Fang (Worth: 800 en) * White Hide (Worth: 830 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Stingmaw *Sabremaw *Skoll *Wolf Fenrir (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Fenrir returns in Etrian Odyssey Untold. Its main tactic is to swarm the player with lots of FOEs. Upon entering it's lair, you'll notice Fenrir is accompanied by 4 Skolls. This effectively gives the boss fight a pseudo-time-limit to low level parties; if Fenrir isn't dealt with as fast as possible, the FOEs will start to join in mid-battle, which can prove problematic. On top of that, Fenrir can Howl, a 2-turn move which can summon additional Wolf FOEs at the edges of the lair, which can join mid-batle as well. An easy way is to deal with Fenrir is to have a dedicated character continuously use Flash Bombs to stun the nearby Skolls as well as any Forest Wolves Fenrir summons and Sonic Bombs to prevent Fenrir from howling. Fenrir, and all FOEs accompanying him, are weak to Fire and resistant to Ice. Having an Alchemist or Ronin (Classic) available is recommended for their elemental damage. A Medic with refresh is also effective as it can remove the Fear status that Horrific Roar can inflict. Binding it's head will also completely nullify all its abilities (as they are all head-based), so a Gunner, Dark Hunter (Classic) and Hexer (Classic) would be useful. Skills: * Cold Fangs '(Uses Head): A ranged STR-based Ice-elemental attack that pierces across lines. * '''Horrific Roar '(Uses Head): Has the chance to inflict Fear on whole party. * 'Howl '(Uses None): Goes into a stance upon first use. Summons additional Wolf FOEs within the room during the next turn. This can be cancelled by using Sonic Bombs. Drops * '''Wolf King Mantle (Worth: 300 en) * Wolf Tail (Conditional)' '(Worth: 1500 en) Conditional Drop * In order to acquire its conditional drop, the Wolf Tail, you need to defeat it within the first turn. This is easily achievable by a high-level party. Related Monsters * Forest Wolf * Skoll Fenrir (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Fenrir is the first of bosses to be fought in sequence in the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. Unlike its counterpart in EOU, Fenrir has been massively beefed up, gaining a mountain of HP and stats to match postgame parties. Additionally, it begins the battle with an entire pack of Skolls to make up for the lack of FOEs joining the fray mid-battle. The battle should play out mostly like that in EOU, albeit without its Howl skill that summons more wolves. The Skolls can prove to be a nuisance, stunning members of the party now and then, but if one were to focus on Fenrir completely the fight should end quickly - as it should, as there are 6 more bosses to be fought without a chance to rest. Skills * Horrific Roar (Uses Head): Has the chance to inflict fear on the entire party. * Cold Fangs (Uses Head): Deals Ice-elemental damage to a single target. Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Fenrir (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Fenrir is the boss of the Alpha Plains, commanding a pack of Skolls in the area. It resides in the central room, with three Skolls positioned around it as sentries. If the player crosses the line of sight of Fenrir or a Skoll, not only will all Skolls be alerted and start converging on the player's position, but Fenrir will begin summoning another Skoll into the room. That said, it is possible to maneuver around the Skolls to get behind Fenrir, opening the battle with a preemptive round. Do so by entering the central room from the western door - this gives the player enough breathing room to slip past the Skolls' line of sight. However, once Fenrir gets a turn it will howl. This also summons a Skoll into the room which slowly hunts down the player, on top of alerting all other sentry Skolls. It's possible to make things a lot easier by killing at least 3 Skolls in the area, leaving, and returning to an empty boss room. Fenrir's own move set isn't too tough, as a large part of the battle's difficulty lies in being overwhelmed by the wolves it summons. Facing Fenrir alone will even the odds a little bit as you have a few more turns before the other Skolls catch up to you. If you do manage to land a head bind within the first two turns on Fenrir, not only does two thirds of Fenrir's skill set shut down, but it will also stop howling, buying several more turns where you can attack without worrying of the Skolls closing in on you. Skills *'Repressive Howl' (Uses Head): Has the chance to bind the entire party's heads and arms. *'Cold Fangs' (Uses Head): Line-piercing Ice-elemental attack. *'Fierce Rush' (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack with a splash effect. Drops *'Wolf King Mantle' (Worth: ??? en) *'Wolf Tail' (Conditional) (Worth: ??? en) Conditional Drop * To get the Wolf Tail, kill Fenrir in the first turn. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Orion Epaulets (DEF 72, MDF 110, INT +10), the best armor for Zodiacs. Related Monsters * Skoll Trivia *'Fenrir's' name is based on Fenrir, the wolf of the Norse mythology who killed Odin during the ragnarok. *In Etrian Odyssey, Fenrir is the only boss in the series who doesn't have a unique sprite: Stingmaw and Sabremaw both share the same sprite, making it a pallete swap. *Although he is the leader of a wolf pack, its appearance in Etrian Odyssey is based on a Saber-toothed cat. In Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, this was changed appropriately to a wolf. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses